


five memories we shared (and the one you forgot)

by winter_scldier



Category: acgc
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_scldier/pseuds/winter_scldier
Summary: this is for my acgc homies,,,not a fandom work just a personal one





	1. morning

"You can't be serious."

The hospital was cold and smelled like all hospitals do; sad and sterile. Krishna hadn't come in for anything serious, just a headache that refused to go away. Never in a million years did she imagine that she'd be sitting in this cold ass room with this quiet ass doctor telling her she might not live to see her next birthday. But the doctor was serious, and she'd have to tell her friends pretty soon, they'd want to know how she was doing.

_Or...Or she could just not tell them. Not like she'd remember them much longer anyways._

She shuddered at the thought and pushed it down. _That's a problem for another day._ For now, all she could do was go back to school and act like nothing was different. After all, she hadn't told anyone why she was missing for the first part of the school day. No one in the friend group had any classes with her this time of day, so it was likely they wouldn't even notice she was missing unless she didn't show up to lunch, and there was plenty of time before then.

Everyday at 12:15, she sat down in the cafeteria to eat lunch with August, Emily, Leif, Brianna...She could've sworn she was missing somebody, but didn't have the faintest idea of who could be missing. She shrugged her shoulders, not really thinking anything of it, and headed off to school. Besides, there's no way in hell that the doctor she'd seen knew what he was talking about. She was still in high school, people her age didn't, _couldn't_ get Alzheimer's, right? It just didn't make sense. That's what she told herself as she pulled into the parking lot, and trudged into the building.

Krishna froze when August sat down at their lunch table and asked her where she'd been that morning, somehow completely forgetting that they usually walked to second period together. (Of course, she now had a reason why she had forgotten, but she wasn't going to tell anyone that now was she.) All she could do was clear her throat, shake her head, and try to come up with some excuse quick enough to not be suspicious. 

"Oh, sorry," she managed. "I had to run to the office and drop off something. Sorry I forgot I told you." She quickly took a bite of her sandwich, and August shrugged and carried on talking to Leif who was at the other side of the table. Krishna was grateful he decided it was a good enough excuse to drop it. As long as she remembered to wait for him outside her class tomorrow, he wouldn't know any better. 

_As long as she remembered._

Maybe it wasn't going to be as easy to hide it as she thought it was going to be. But how could she put that burden on her friends? They were all supposed to be young, happy and carefree while they still had the chance. So what if Krishna didn't get to hang around with them much anymore? So what if she wasn't there to grow old with them? _So what, if she forgot all the fun they'd had, and all the memories they'd made. As long as they'd be happy now, right?_

She was snapped back to reality by Emily's contagious laugh beside her. Who was she to deprive them of this joy while they still had it in them? For now, she'd smile and laugh along with them, like she was the same old kid they'd known for years. She just had to act like the sun wasn't exploding and that the stars weren't collapsing and that she wasn't about to crack and break from the earthquake in her head.

If only the Earth stopped stopped spinning right in that moment. That way, her last clear memory could be of the jokes they shared and the sunny days they all spent together, not on the cold, sterile hospital bed that was waiting for her.


	2. sunrise

You don't realize just how much you truly take for granted until you've forgotten all about it. Krishna realized this as she listened to August and Emily ramble on about nothing in particular, and she discovered she couldn't for the life of her remember where they were. The human mind is a delicate, sensitive machine. Individual neurons constantly firing off, those little flashes of electricity keeping you alive without you even telling it to.

Sometimes machines malfunction. 

Where did it all go wrong? She wasn't a bad person, she didn't think. Sure, maybe she'd cheated on her calculus homework a couple times, maybe was a little more harsh with her brother than she should've, but she couldn't possibly have been evil enough to deserve a cruel fate such as this. Bad things only happen to bad people, right? ~~Maybe she just couldn't remember what she'd done.~~

She took in a deep breath and tried to force the anxiety slowly creeping into her chest away. She was at a table with her friends, and they were laughing, that must mean they were safe. Emily met her eyes as she scanned the room, looking for a clue and responded with a concerned glance, but didn't say anything. A wave of relief slammed into her chest as the teacher stood up and started speaking. _School. Of course they were at school._ She sighed as she finally relaxed in her chair, unaware of how tense she had been. August and Emily were looking at the board now, the faint ghost of smiles still on their lips, faces still pink from laughter. God, all her friends had such beautiful laughs. ~~At least, that's what she thought. It was getting harder to remember what they sounded like.~~

Not being able to remember things meant slipping grades, and soon people would start to notice that pitiful look in Krishna's eyes when she didn't even bother to check the grade on papers before shoving them roughly in her bag. Though, she had a feeling they already noticed. That's the thing about friends, they tend worry about each other. And for once, Krishna wished her friends didn't care that much. She saw the way they'd look at her when they thought she wasn't looking. They looked sad, concerned, though she supposed she would be too if one of them couldn't remember her name.

Panic rushed through her bones as they sat at their lunch table that day, and she realized she didn't know who the girl next to her was. Unfortunately, the boy across from her noticed the fear on her face before she could hide it. _Why couldn't she remember their names?_

"You good, Krishna?" She whipped her head around to look at the boy that spoke. It wasn't that she didn't know who he was, she recognized all of them, knew they were her friends, but their names were gone. She forced herself to take in a shaky breath and to attempt a smile, not fooling anybody at the table (who had all turned to look at her, casting worried looks in her direction.) 

"Nothing," she finally managed. "Just....realized I forgot something, is all."

The boy nodded slightly, not fully satisfied with her answer, but he didn't say anything more. The group slowly moved back to their conversation, and Krishna tried to ignore the slight tremor in her hands and she took a long drink from her water bottle.

It was a conversation they desperately needed to have, but she couldn't say it. If she didn't say it, then she didn't have to come to terms with it. She could enjoy the musical sounds of her friends laughter, the sparkle in their eyes when they got excited. If you pretend things are normal, then nothing bad could possibly be happening, right? That's what she'd keep telling herself for as long as she could. She'd tell herself that until she forgot whatever it was that she was too afraid to lose. 

_Until she lost everything._


End file.
